Forgotten Past
by Angelica Venenum
Summary: Why has Clockwork summoned Danny to his lair? To tell him an old legend of course! It can't mean anything right? Tell me what genre you think it should be.
1. Old legends and New levels of Denseness

Disclaimer I no own Danny Phantom.

This has bothered me for a while . . . so yeah heheh

Forgotten Past Chapter 1/Prologue/Trial run/One-shot? :

Long before most of the ghosts came into existence the king of ghosts ruled the realm. With the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire, Pariah Darks power was limitless. Even all the ancients combined couldn't defeat him, they needed the prince. The prince would help, he had after all brought the ancients together to dethrone his father.

The ancients had been Pariahs closest advisors and had watched as their king descended into madness. The king had already killed his first child for being a girl and his vampire like advisor for being against it.

At first he had kept the peace until the power went to his head, the Ring and Crown had corrupted him into a shell of himself. All he strived for now was power. He had stopped trusting everyone in his kingdom long ago and now each day some poor soul was executed. The only one that the king trusted was the Fright Knight. The prince had started to smuggle out the imprisoned ghosts, unfortunately the Fright Knight and king had caught on.

They had the prince executed in front of the whole kingdom. Little did the king know that the prince had left a duplicate. The king had stopped overseeing his sons training long ago and had thought his son too weak to create duplicates. The prince soon started going by Phantom and had left all pieces of his old life behind.

No more did the prince wear his royal garb (think of Prince Charming's outfit just black where the white is and white where the red is.) He wore a simple black tunic and pants. On his feet were white leather ankle boots and wore white gloves that ended at his wrist. He also had a white leather belt that held a sword with a black blade, with a white handle that had an ectoplasm green gem in the pummel and wore a black cloak that hid his neon green eyes and snowy hair. The prince or as he was known as, now Phantom was infamous for freeing ghosts and smuggling them and others out of Pariahs Keep.

After years of planning and hard work the Sarcophagus of Forever was complete and ready to hold Pariah. The plan was to strike at midnight when most ghosts were out in the street so they would blend in with the crowd. Slowly they would clump together and members of their group would turn invisible and sneak past the guards. The others entered as farmers selling their pumpkins so there be no suspicion of 30+ ghosts turning invisible out of nowhere. The ancients and Phantom were the ones to turn invisible since they would be recognized easily.

As the ghosts entered the main courtyard they found out that there had been a spy amongst them, Hotep-Ra (which is why he was sealed away later also) they had been outnumbered but not out skilled. Many of the ghosts had died on each side but Pariahs army had suffered worst. Phantom and the Ancients had found Pariah expecting him to be sitting on the throne they ambushed from behind only to find it a duplicate. He had expected them and had the ancients and their leader surrounded by his army of skeletons lead by the Fright Knight.

The prince and Fright Knight had started their duel the Ancients had already anticipated this and had brought a vital piece of equipment, a pumpkin as they chanted _**"To cease the storm, to end the fear, the sword must sheath in pumpkin near."**_ When they finished chanting Phantom had just sent the Fright Knights sword flying into the pumpkin that they had brought. They had made sure that only someone of the royal bloodline could release the Fright Knight. One of the Ancients left to hide the pumpkin so the king couldn't release him.

It was obvious the king wasn't in the castle so the group left the grounds and searched the perimeter. The eight ghosts floated searching for the king until they heard a mad laugh and a scream. They watched in horror as one of their own was disintegrated infront of their eyes. Phantom was furious he and the other Ancients united their powers to knock the king unconscious. This required massive amounts of power but they succeeded, as they went to seal the king in the sarcophagus of forever sleep they had been missing one vital part. The sacrifice.

To seal away an entity as powerful as the king one of them would have to split their soul, and until then the prince would also be sent into a deep sleep until reunited with his other half. He was sealed inside of a tree so no ghost could take advantage of the sleeping prince.

"Umm Clockwork why did you call me here to tell me this?" Danny asked

Clockwork just looked at Danny exasperated.

"Because you know I have a test tomorrow and stuff." Danny said wondering why Clockwork was looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"No wonder his friends call him clueless." Clockwork mutters under his breath wondering how dense the young hero could get.

**(I was thinking of ending it here but then I thought no it's not a thousand words so that would be shame full)**

"I heard that Clockwork what are you trying to get at and why does everyone call me that?" Danny says frowning at being called clueless, again.

Clockwork smirks at how obvious the answers to those questions are.

"Fine at least tell me where the tree is!" Danny says throwing up his hands

"The tree no longer exists Daniel." Clockwork said starting to get annoyed.

"What do you mean it doesn't exist what was the point of that story then!" Danny yells

Luckily for Clockwork whose eye was twitching at Danny's denseness the Observants stormed in. Gesturing to the monitor wildly at the scene unfolding "PARIAH IS BACK!" The two Observants yell in sync obviously panicked. At that Danny goes pale and shouts "I'm gonna hurl!" The three older ghosts wait for Danny to finish puking when the Observants realize that Danny had puked into one of the time portals "He's vomited into your time portal!" said Observant one "He's vomited into your time portal!" said Observant two. "You said that twice." Clockwork said wondering why those two felt the need to repeat everything.

Danny was shaking and yelled "You gotta be kidding me we don't even have the suit anymore!" The Observants turned and looked at Clockwork and said "Are you _he's_ the one?"

**So yeah tell me what you think and I know I made Danny seem really clueless but don't forget he couldn't figure out Vlad was Plasmius until he actually changed in front of Danny's eyes. Also they call him Clueless one since he can't tell Sam crushes on him and that he's crushing on her too. Also this has been in my head for a week so now it's out sorta.**

**I was debating to just make it a one-shot but now I'm not sure and I love other opinions even flames! Oh and I thought that since with the whole carry the family name first born must be son thing was popular in medieval times and stuff and Ancient Egypt with Pharos and stuff was before the Dark ages. I'm sorry Grade 8 public school education sucks! **

**Oh and Dani was the first born sorry with the different ages but it fits better and obviously Vlad was the dead advisor. So yeah review and wow this author's note is a lot longer than I expected. So yeah any suggestions then well err suggest. Wow that's really basic must expand vocab but later I sadly have to write a speech.**

**I was debating on doing the incompetence of my schools staff but decided to do the importance of creative writing and throw it in my language teacher's face ha thinks writing story's doesn't help you learn. And remember REVIEW or else something will happen, most likely me no updating. So yeah Till next time Clockstrike and think I should drag a character from some universe to be my muse?**


	2. Rings and Things

**Forgotten Past Chapter 2**

**If you think I own Danny Phantom your Delusional this show was made when I was 4 so no**

**Author's Note I just found another clueless Danny moment. In teacher of the year Danny couldn't figure out that Lancers sister was Lancer in a dress. Also I decided no Phantom Planet, I loathed that episode so much. Oh this is two years after Reign Storm so Danny's 16.**

**Danny's P.O.V**

Oh god Pariah's back I have to warn the others. When I get back I am so going to kill Vlad this seems like something that Fruit-Loop would do. . . Again! Clockwork seemed oddly calm but then again he's always calm. I wonder if he feels afraid. The Observants are spazzing out. Which is pretty funny, you know I wonder if they can wink hmm.

My thoughts of the Observants winking were disrupted when Clockwork said "Daniel I would advise you warn your city." I had just realized that during my thinking Clockwork had created a portal to Amity Park. "Thanks." I say before flying through the portal and went to warn everyone. The first person I told was Jazz since the portal just so happened to lead to her room. Jazz had of course panicked and told me to warn Sam and Tucker she would take care of mom and dad.

I had just finished web-chatting the info to Tucker and Sam when my Parents had yelled "The Ecto Exodus Alarm has gone off AGAIN!" Well at least Jazz doesn't have to tell them. I run downstairs and into the lab and ask "Are you going to make the Ecto-Skeleton again?" In my head I repeatedly said please say you made it please say you made it. "No why son?" well of course not damn they probably thought Danny Phantom was going to steal the suit. . . Again.

Well we are so totally screwed. They then told me they didn't want to make it because they didn't want a putrid pile of protoplasm stealing it. . . Again. Well time to kick Vlads ass half way across the Ghost Zone.

**(A/N Yes this will have some cussing it gives great effect plus T for a reason people!)**

I transformed into Phantom and flew at my 112 miles per hour to Vlads office. Once I got to Vlads I turned intangible and dragged him down to the basement and yelled "YOU LET PARIAH FREE AGAIN DIDN'T YOU!" Vlad then replied with "Calm down Daniel I did no such thing." I then flew through the ceiling turned my hand intangible and searched the wall. Aha here it is I reach in and pull out the Ring of Rage.

"Lying son of a-"I mutter not bothering to finish the sentence when I see Plasmius phasing through the floor. When Vlad sees the Ring he pales considerably and says "Let's be rational Daniel." Really rational we've been through this and he wanted to try this again. "You can't be serious there is no Ecto- Skeleton anymore." I say slowly and watch as the words sink in. The suit had exploded when Jazz and I had tricked the Fruit-Loop after he stole it.

"Fudge balls!" is all Vlad says. Wow my arch-nemesis can only say Fudge balls. That is actually really sad you'd think he'd actually cuss but no he can only use pastries and other assorted sweets.

We keep arguing until Skulker gets to the office and booms "Plasmius what were you thinking!" I mutter under my breath "He wasn't." Vlad looks at me irritatedly and says nothing.

I then notice that every ghost but the Fright Knight is here, must be with Pariah. "Soo umm what's the plan?" I ask nervously Skulker looked at me surprised and said "What happened to that suit you had ghost child?" "It blew up." I stated and pointed to Vlad before saying "His fault."

Vlad glows green and shouts "That was not my fault that happened because of your idiocy!"

Oh he is so not pinning this on me. In response I laugh and say "My fault you stole the suit and threatened to kill my sister!"

Skulker cut in and said "As much as we love watching you two bicker we have a larger problem."

Oh right Pariah's back whoops forgot about that. "So what's the plan now?" I ask

Ember replies with "There is no plan anymore Dipstick." Well shit.

"Umm how about a full frontal assault?" I ask. Technus speaks up at this and says "I Technus master of all technology disagree with this. King Pariah will destroy us all!" I glare at Technus and say "Thanks master of long winded introductions but won't he destroy us anyway at least we can have a fighting chance this way."

Frostbite is first to speak and says "Great One my people and I would be honored to fight with you!" Slowly my few allies put in a few words "The people of Aragon would be honored to fight with you." Dora states smiling. Wulf puts his paw on my shoulder to say yes. Then Sidney surprisingly speaks and says "Let's get rid of that bully!" slowly other ghosts join until the whole Ghost Zone agrees. Most just because Skulker threatened them or so not to look like cowards.

I then realize the whole Ghost Zone is in Vlads office and ask "How are we all fitting in here?"

Embers response to that was "If your stupid cars the Taj Mahal imagine how big this place feels!" Well can't blame her now that I know how it feels in the thermos.

Since everyone's agreed to this I say "Let's make squads and plan our attacks or else we won't stand a ghost of a chance." I couldn't help but use the pun.

Some ghosts look like they're about to back out until Skulker puts in "The whelp is right." Of course at that moment Pariah Dark appears above the city and demands the Ring of Rage at the school's football field in an hour. We all look at the Ring clenched in my fist and that's when it falls apart.

Most of the ghosts flee from the room and grab Vlads valuable items. Others yell and say I should hand the ring over and Technus is videotaping the whole thing.

Skulker who's floating beside me says "Hide the ring under your glove for now, we aren't going to get anywhere and some ghost will steal the ring to get into Pariahs favor."

I nod realizing he's right but pocket it instead. I notice there's no sign of Spectra or Bertrand and a lot of other ghosts I've fought, oh well can't force them.

We all agree to assemble on the Casper High football field in an hour. At that everyone disperses and I go find Tucker and Sam. I notice that my parents have put the ghost shield up so I head there. I turn into Fenton a block before I get there and run the rest of the way noticing Pariahs armies a few feet behind me.

Once I'm under the dome I realize once again the whole town is under the shield. I quickly find Tucker and Sam and tell them the plan. Of course Sam automatically drags to my room and starts yelling "ARE YOU CRAZY YOU HAVE THE RING AND YOUR GOING TO FIGHT THE KING OF ALL GHOSTS WITHOUT THE SUIT?"

"Sam calm down I know what I'm doing I'm Danny Phantom after all." I say giving Sam a smile.

Tucker gives his two cents and says "Don't worry Sam Danny knows what he's doing!" He then whispers in my ear "You know what you're doing right?" I nod and Tucker relaxes.

I notice my hours almost up and head out. I run downstairs and almost knock over Dash. "Hey watch where you're going Fenturd!" he yells at me. Having no time for this I yell "Sorry Dash but I gotta go and this is my house you know." I point to one of the many cameras around my house. Dash pales a bit realizing he got caught mocking me in my own house.

As soon as I'm outside the ghost shield I go ghost and fly to the field. My heart sinks only a few of the ghosts that said they'd be here were actually here. Better than no ghosts right?

I get into a battle stance when I see the Fright Knight approach our small army. When he sees us he says "So ghost brat here to hand over the kings' ring?" I scoff and say "What so we can all be slaves? No thanks you'll just have to pry it from my cold dead hands." The Fright Knight laughs and says "Then my job is halfway done."

I face palm and slip the ring from my pocket onto my finger. That's when things start to get really weird. First a huge beam of light shines out of the ring into the sky, the beams is made up of three strands of energy black, white, and green. Then all the ghosts around me bow. This is definitely the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me.

Even the Fright Knight is kneeling and says sounding shocked "Prince Phantom your back!?"

**Haha suspense so I know the rest of you saw this coming but I thought this would be cool. You may also think Plasmius can't be that big of an idiot but don't forget he tries to get Danny to join him after capturing him in a box. Also trying to woo a married woman repeatedly isn't smart either. Originally I was going to say Danny turned his hand intangible and searched behind the picture of his mom when aha found it. He pulled out the ring of rage. But I always thought of Vlad as a closet obsesser. Also I was going to have Danny originally be wearing the ring but thought this would fit better.**

**6 comments 3 favorites and 1 follow is very motivational for a new author. Especially after one chapter. My other story I really don't like currently. I like the idea just not how I typed it so yeah break for that. Oh and speaking of needing ideas I've decided to pull a thought out of my head and form it into a character, Debating between Danny phantom universe or Artemis Fowl. Don't know why but I love Blue eyes and black hair those characters are always my favorite. Except for Superman I like Batman better.**

**So reviews make me work faster and favorites and follows are optional. And would you guys prefer**

**1 Danny willingly joins Pariah**

**2 Danny is brainwashed into joining**

**3 kept in dungeon**

**4 Pretends to join Pariah all double agent like**

**5 Forced into as in Pariah threatens to slaughter everyone**

**6 You throw out a few ideas**

**You know what they say a true genius doesn't know everything but knows where to find everything.**

**Or something like that.**

**Till next time Clockstrike.**


	3. Cages, bones, and strangleholds

Forgotten Past

We've been over this like what twice? I do not own Danny Phantom.

Oh and I've only been able to shoot out chapters like this because I skipped out on my class grad trip. Not a loss I'm serious it's like camping. Also I do not want to be eaten alive by bugs *shiver*. If it had been Ottawa whole nother story we would actually get a dance there. Now that you've got an explanation on with the story!

Chapter 3

Sam's P.O.V (Ohh New P.O.V!)

Danny had told Tucker and I not to follow him again. As soon as he left we ran down the stairs ignoring Dash and started running to the school's football field. We were half way there when Tucker stopped and said "Can't _–pant-_ we _–pant-_ walk _–pant-_ the rest- of the_- pant- _way?" Damnit Tucker I think, what I say is "Hop on we can't slow down." I say waiting for him to jump on my back.

Tucker hops on and I start running again and were one block away when suddenly a brilliant beam of light shoots up from the field. More specifically from the ring that Danny's wearing. I take a look at Danny's assembly and see Frostbite and his people, Dora and hers, Skulker and Ember, Poindexter and a few others. It's a large group but Pariah can assemble even more but even weirder is the fact that Vlad is missing.

Of course what really tops the cake of strange is when all the ghosts on the field including the Fright Knight kneel. The Fright Knight then says "Prince Phantom your back!"

What the hell!? Prince Phantom? I look to Tucker and he seems just as confused as I am. "That's not possible Daniel can't be the Prince, the prince was just a legend." I jump and see Plasmius rambling.

"You caused this didn't you!" I hiss at the ghost. Plasmius just looks at me and raises his eyebrow.

He then says "Why Samantha I'd be more worried about Daniel." Nodding to the swirling sky. I gasped watching as the blue sky turned green and watched as a bright beam of glow green energy struck the field making a ring of fire. When the flames died down Pariah Dark was standing in the center. He sure knows how to make a dramatic entrance he had his own light show.

I look at Tucker and he's frozen in fear not even blinking, I then look at Plasmius and see him expressionless. That worries me more as I watch the scene before me it gets worse. Danny is shaking slightly and is preparing to attack his hands glowing bright green ready to fire at the king. When Pariah sees this he laughs and says "No suit this time child, or should I say son." Danny pales even more looking paler than Ember and shoots his ecto-balls. The king catches Danny's attack and extinguishes it in his fist.

I try to move or scream but I'm frozen in place and can't help but watch as Pariah smacks Danny. Danny goes flying across the field and hits the football post. I want to cry when Danny coughs up ectoplasm mixed with blood. I watch frozen as Pariah picks up my best friend by the neck and tells him "You ought ta learn respect child." In response to that Danny spits in the kings face. The king just chuckles and smacks Danny across the face. I notice all the other ghosts are frozen to and I wonder how.

Somehow Danny's still fighting and I'm begging him to stop. He's killing himself just because of his damn pride! After the second hit Danny try's using his ice powers on the hand that's choking him only for the ice to melt shatter after a few seconds. The king drops Danny on the ground and chuckles and says to Danny "I expected better from you laddie." I cheer silently as Danny starts to get up off the ground and I see pure fury in his eyes. I watch as my best friend release his strongest attack his ghostly wail only to see Pariah's cape blow back.

It didn't even scratch the Pariah! I watch in horror as Danny falls to his knees he only took two hits and he looks like he fought every ghost in the ghost zone at once! While Pariah only has a small rip in his cape. Once again Pariah picks Danny up in a choke hold and Danny struggles weakly trying to kick his captor. But it's no use the king isn't even acknowledging the blows only tightening his grip around Danny's throat.

I want Danny to fight back I need to know he'll be okay. He has to be, I feel tears gathering in my eyes as Danny becomes unconscious. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder, the hand is metallic aww hell it's the Fright Knight. I can't move but he's dragging Tucker and I over to Pariah holding the unconscious Danny. With a flash of light I see nothing but darkness.

**(So I was going to stop it here but then I thought na since I got a lot of reviews last time people will kill me if I don't continue so let's take a looksee at Danny!)**

Danny's P.O.V

Prince Phantom? What the hell that's the guy from the legend Clockwork told me I am not some guy who got stuck in a tree. Oh great now Pariahs here and why the hell did he call me son? So many questions that I'm going to nag Clockwork about later. Oh well time to attack I think to myself as I fling ecto-balls at Pariah only for him to catch it in his hand and extinguish it. Of course then he goes and smacks sending me right into the football posts. Oh god I think as I hack up ectoplasm and blood.

When Pariah walks over I think to myself do not give in do not give in. I keep repeating that mantra as Pariah picks me up by the neck and says "You ought ta learn respect laddie." I'll respect him the day I die, scratch the day he ends my afterlife seeing as I am half dead. Just to spite him I spit in his face noticing it still has ectoplasm and blood, gross. Probably shouldn't have done that considering the fact that he just smacked me into a pole.

Have to get up won't give in this is what I tell myself when the King smacks me in the face again. Maybe my ice powers might work, nope just made things a lot worse, wait why isn't anyone else attacking? Why are they frozen? I look around I see Tucker and Sam if he touches him I am going to make him wish he never died. My eyes narrow and I force myself to get up tuning out whatever the crazy king is saying. I can't call him a Fruit-Loop since that name is reserved for Plasmius but I'll figure something out.

I gather up as much energy as I can risk and release my ghostly wail. When I finish all see is a small rip in Pariahs cape. Shit we are so damn screwed. I try to stand but fail miserably and fall. I feel Pariahs cold metal hand once again wrap around my throat this time stopping my air flow. I try to fight out of his grip but I can't raise my legs to go high or far enough. I start seeing black spots and think we are so damn screwed before passing out.

**Okay so I thought to myself should I end it here or keep going but then I thought what the hell let's keep going.**

I am so damn tired of being strangled. That's the first thing I think of when I wake up, second is where am I, third why the hell am I in a cage, fourth no no no they got Sam and Tucker. I try to speak but no sound comes out it feels like I swallowed acid. I need to know if their okay so I crawl across my cells floor to the side. I peer through the bars and notice that their ghost proof since their of course glowing green. No escapes in my future sigh.

I just realized something I'm still in my ghost form! I look at my gloves and see that they're the brownish red of dried blood and ectoplasm, gross. I run my hand through my hair only to find it matted and full of some weird substance. As I pull out my hand I realize that the substance is my blood/ectoplasm too. I must look like I've been through hell and back.

I stopped and looked around my cell for something to get my friends attention. I spot some rocks in the corner only to find out that they're *shiver* bones. Eww not throwing that for sure. Best to use my shoes I decide. I slip off my shoe and see if it'll go through the bars, it does but when I try to push my hand through I get shocked. I take aim and throw thankfully after all those years of ghost hunting pays off and it hits Tuckers head.

Tucker yelped when my boot hit his head. When he realized that I threw it he glared and said "That is so not cool dude!" I roll my eyes and wave my arms to say look at where we are.

"Oh and dude why aren't you talking." Tucker asks. I bang my head against my cell and wrap my hands around my throat. "Oh right Pariah practically strangled you, father of the year award goes to him." Tucker says offhandedly.

That monster is not my father I think Jack Fenton is and what is it with people wanting me to be their apprentice/son anyways? In response I glare at Tucker noticing that the room got brighter. Tucker shrinks back against the bars but doesn't phase through. Tucker also notices and says "I should've phased through that!" I nod and then my ghost sense goes off.

I jump a little when I see the Fright Knight knowing I don't stand a chance and back into my cages corner. I then pick up a bone which I will shudder about later and held it like a sword to defend myself.

What surprised me was that he didn't attack but said "Prince Phantom, King Pariah wants to see y- why do you only have one boot on?" To show him I take off my other boot though it threw the bars and hit Sam's leg causing her to wake up.

"OKAY WHOEVER WOKE ME UP WI-"Sam started yelling and then laughed nervously when she saw the Fright Knight. The Fright Knight then opens my cell picks me up by my hazmats collar and says "Barefooted or not the king wants an audience with you." I then get unceremoniously dragged to the doors leading into the throne room.

**Okay so I know you guys thought he'd turn or whatever in this chapter but I figured next chapter would be better. Tell me what you thought of the one sided fight scene was it not descriptive or was Danny beaten to easily? **

**Oh and thank you to Masterofawesome1 who thought I should take Danny's friends and family. I just tweaked the idea a bit and also crown or circlet? Red or green gem? Did you know that Vlad and Danny are exact opposites since vlad is white with black accents while danny is opposite for that. Also there hair is opposite in both forms and same with their cores.**

**The crown circlet gem question is for next chapter since a lot of people wanted brainwashing or threats for people to die. Have you noticed that most people make Danny's obsession to protect or Sam? Also have you noticed there are like no Danny and Pariah father son fics that are updated a lot? Also I would like to say I am going to be using Phantom with no Danny as my muse. He is currently hostage in my thermos (We're negotiating) Oh and you know the drill REVIEW! Which I would like to say thank you to you wonderful people who gave me 15. Also Danny lost his voice since he was choked so yeah.**

**Till next time Clockstrike**


	4. Arrows and Amnesia

**Forgotten Past Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom he'd still be single. But that's just me, my friends laugh at me when I look at a cartoon character and think 'I wanna date him' when they are looking at 30 year olds and Justin Beiber dreamily. No offense but I don't get that guy he just repeats baby 50 times and looked like a girl. I prefer One Direction but I don't fangirl anyway now he looks like a guy and does drugs and I think does fame make everybody act like idiots? End rant here now to pre discuss story.**

**So I have to go back to hell I mean school tomorrow so I won't be able to update every day. Also you guys said Circlet with green gem which means it'll be more by choice also circlets are not just worn by women. They are worn by various spiritual figures and Danny's well a spirit plus a crown seems overkill to me. Also I will refer to Fright Knight as The Knight his name is too long and calling him Fright is stupid.**

**Also I was struck by inspiration so now Phantom is tied to my book shelf with the Fenton fishing line. Until I'm done *wave at annoyed ghost* Also Danny can't speak cuz he was in a strangle hold like 3 times but he'll be getting his voice back. I watched my favorite Disney movie of all time, Mulan and got a scene idea from it so on with da story!**

Danny's P.O.V

I hate my life err afterlife that is or is it a half-life? Anyways now I have to go see my 'father' who I just so happened to have locked in a sarcophagus 2 years ago. On top of that I can't even talk properly I can rasp a few words and sound like an old man but just because some people think I might be an ancient spirit means I have to talk like one. As I stand before two very large very creepy looking doors I figure it's best to not make the king want to smite me.

I decide to twiddle my thumbs when aww hell no we are so fricken screwed the ring is gone! He must have the RING! Calm down Fenton calm down I can get us all out of this I know I can. All of my confidence evaporates when I'm called in. I walk down the blood red carpet that leads up to the throne and take in my surroundings. The room only has the king and an archer I vaguely recognize. A lot of ghosts hate me so I probably crossed paths with him before.

I stop a few feet away and wait for the Pariah to get on with it when the Knight says to me "It is respectful to bow to one's king even if they are the 'Prince'." He spits out Prince before shoving me to the floor. I kneel stiffly knowing I can't take on either of them in my condition but think to myself, _Since I'm still in existence Pariah must need me as a pawn. Maybe I should learn how to play chess to understand what Vlad was talking about last time._

Since I can't speak and I will **not** bow to this mental case, I stand up and glare at Pariah standing tall no matter how much it hurts. Of course that might have been a bad idea considering the fact that both could probably kill me right now without breaking a sweat or the ghost version of that. Pariah looks at me amused which means I must not be a threat dang. He then says "Ah so you have finally woken child."

I frown wanting him to cut the bull and get straight to the point. "You have a lot of power lad, your past mistakes can be forgiven if you join me." You have got to be fucking kidding me why the hell am I at the top of every fricken villain's evil son/apprentice list!? I roll my eyes did Vlad give him a copy of his convert Danny Fenton/Phantom to the dark side speech. It's just as boring.

"Ah I had a feeling you would react like that which is why I brought insurance." My eyebrows shoot up when I see 6 skeletons enter the room. Four of them are restraining Sam and two are restraining Tucker. Even with shackles on Sam will fight as much as she can. "DANNY!" they both shout at the top of their lungs. I try to run towards them but the Fright Knight is holding me back. I then notice that they have cuts and bruises all over.

I gasp how did they do that in 5 minutes? Sam is bleeding from a gash under her eye and Tucker has a black eye while the other one has a tear rolling down his face I noticed in horror that Sam's arm was bent the wrong way and that Tuckers shirt was coated in blood. What did he do? "I'm going to kill you!" I yell my throat aches as I try to attack Pariah. But I'm still held back by his stupid Knight. "Let them go!" I shout hoarsely before breaking out into a coughing fit, he most of done more damage than I thought.

"Their freedom or yours child?" Pariah asks. "N-no D-danny you can't its okay y-your more important. " Sam chokes out. "Sh-shes right Danny." Tucker says agreeing with Sam.

"Well child what is your choice? Your lives or theirs hmm?" Pariah asks mockingly knowing what I'll chose.

"I'll do what you want. Just let them go." I whispered my throat not allowing me to speak any louder. "Swear it." Pariah commands. He holds all the cards and I can't do anything but agree to his terms. "I swear to obey you if you let Sam and Tucker go." I say purposely not looking at my best-friends fearing what he'll do to them.

The bonds on Tucker and Sam disappear and so did the skeletons that were restraining them. The king opens a portal and says "I have upheld my end you uphold yours child." I lower my head and watch as my friends walk to the portal. Sam turns around and runs to me giving me a one armed hug before whispering in my ear "We'll get you out of this Danny I promise." Before heading back to the exit with Tucker she slips something In my hand and I place it in my glove discreetly by pretending to scratch my arm.

I look at the king and hear him say to the archer "I only promised to let them go. Not to let them live." The archer takes aim with two arrows notched and fires. "NO!" I scream before flying as fast as I can to knock my friends into the portal.

I cry out in pain as the two arrows strike me in the heart and stomach. As I revert back to my human form all I hear is "Everything is going as planned." Before my vision dims. As I'm about to completely pass out something is in my mouth and I have no choice but to swallow. It's slimy and burns my throat, I whimper in pain before it completely goes dark.

**This is a line break since I don't know how to make them properly. Yes he is a ghost that liquid is ectoplasm to stabilize his ghost half.**

I open my eyes and I can't help but think who am I? Maybe I can figure out who I am by looking around.

As I sit up I realize that what I'm on is soft and cushy it's a bed, a very large bed with black bed sheets and pillows. The bed is a canopy with a metal black frame with white leafs and vines curling around it. The curtains are white and as I brush it aside to peek at the rest of the room I can't help but gasp.

In front of the bed is a black marble fireplace that was lit and had green flames. The walls were all black and there was a metal easel in the corner and two large sets of white doors that made me curious but for now I'll look around this room. I saw a glint of metal and walked over to it. The metal was a silver circlet with a green gem in the center. The circlet was made of four strands of metal and held a glow to it that couldn't stop me from staring. I shake my head and decide to leave it alone, if it's not mine I shouldn't touch it.

I see a silver full length mirror and walk over to it. I gasp who am I shoudn't be the question it should be what am I? I'm wearing white boots that stop at my shin and black trousers. I wear a black jacket with white epaulets, cuffs, fastenings, and collar. I also wear white gloves that go up to my elbow. My eyes are a fluorescent green and my hair is whiter than snow and so is my skin. No one alive should be this pale. No one alive . . . no I can't be dead can I? I stumble backwards and fall onto my bed no I have to be alive I had friends and family. Don't know who but I know I have them, if I'm dead they must be-

I jump in surprise when I hear someone knock. I give a small yelp when I realize I'm floating over the bed and don't know how to get back down. I flail a little and when I see who comes through the door I supress a scream, It was a knight who looked like he was on fire and was wearing all black armor and wielded a glowing green sword. I wave weakly and hope he doesn't kill me err scratch that end my afterlife.

Instead he says "Prince Phantom you're up!" I blink and stare at him wondering if it's a joke how can I be a prince if I'm dead? And according to my appearance I can't be older than 16 but then again I am dressed up in a really Goth version of Prince Charming from Cinderella all I'm missing is a sword and belt. My name is Phantom that's just cliché. My name is Phantom and I'm a ghost I can't help but laugh at that. "One day and he's already lost it." The Knight guy mumbles. I'm insulted and pick up a pillow and toss it at the guy.

Let's just say the smell of burnt feathers filled the room. "Let's go see the king before he ends both our afterlives." The knight mumbles grabbing my foot and dragging me down the hall. I'm curious to see what the king looks like is he my father? When I think of father I see a large happy man in a neon orange jumpsuit that's full of love.

When we reach the throne room the knight tells me to just think of landing when I do this I land on my stomach. I pick myself up brush off the dust and glare at the knight with flaming purple hair. "Try to show some respect and bow this time." The knight whispers in my ear ignoring my glare. I nod and we wait to be summoned.

**Phantom: You killed me**

**Me: Correction I killed your human half**

**Phantom: I hate you**

**Me: You wanta go back in the thermos?**

**Phantom: . . .**

**Me: That's what I thought**

**Anyways what do you guys want to see in the next chapter? Danny dying is all part of the story so yeah your thoughts on what happens next also you know what's funny there are more favorites then follows weird. Anyway amnesia strikes again! Also they WANTED Danny to do a stupid sacrifice move like that. Also he's going to have constant flashbacks and what ever happened to the note? Will all be revealed later and remember REVIEW! Also I might not update for awhile it's back to hell I mean school no I mean hell.**

**Till next time Clockstrike**


	5. Broken hearts and Sunset

_**Forgotten Past Chapter 5**_

_Disclaimer how many times have I been over this?_

_**Phantom: Just say it so that a random lawyer just so happens to log on and go Gasp this chapters got no disclaimer time to make some quick cash MUAHAHA.**_

_Well fine I have no rights to Danny Phantom and your evil laugh sounded very um evil._

_**Phantom: . . .**_

**Anyways I got a poll for all you awesome people. It's just about story ideas I have. My friends think I'm Goth because I wear black and can be very moody. I protest and despise stereotypes so I call this other guy a technogeek since he mocks me for not using google chrome and calls another guy technophobe since he couldn't work the laptops properly. He has a passion for dissecting old computers and every time he breaks the laser. **

**Also this poll has other story ideas read profile to see. Also I am debating to redo the Times keeper or just deleting it since I don't know what to do with it. So vote please also Yippee 8 followers and 6 favoriters and a load of reviews from . . . guests which I appreciate but you guys should get accounts. Also three day weekend woo hoo and my speech is due in six days cheers to procrastination! Also Please REVIEW. It is food to the story. Now on with the story! OH and I got my grad photos today! I have one comment on that "It's not a smile it's a smirk"**

Sam's P.O.V (HA you thought you were going to see what happened to Danny but no that's next chapter HAHAHA. I never laugh hysterically. I just smirk and act cocky just to annoy my friends. If I get 8 reviews from different people then you shall be updated quickly if not next week.)

Who the hell just threw a boot at me? To find the answer I yell "WHOEVER WOKE ME UP WI-"He he whoops Fright Knight. Why is Danny barefooted? Then it hits me he threw his boots at us! I then watch as Danny who seems to have gone mute is picked up by his Hazmats collar and was dragged out of the dungeon. I look around the dungeon and realize something we're in a dungeon. Which would be majorly cool if we weren't held captive in it. I lean against the cage and realize something else we can't phase out of here!

Tucker suddenly grabs my arm and points shakily at a ghost with a giant broadsword walking towards us. He screams shrilly and grips my arm even harder. His nails dug into my arm so hard that my arm started bleeding but I was to afraid to notice the pain. As The ghost started unlocking the cage I whispered to Tucker "I'm going to attack him you run and find Danny." Tucker nods and as soon as the ghost enters the cage I pounce.

Probably not my best idea since as soon as I jumped onto the ghost Tucker had tried to take the broadsword accidentaly cutting his stomach. Also I had accidentally punched Tucker in the face and I had fallen off the ghost hard. I don't know but I think I have broken arm I think to myself sarcastically looking at my arm bent the wrong way. I cut off a piece of Tuckers shirt and write in blood quickly.

I have to get this to Danny knowing that we don't have a lot of time we run from the incapacitated ghost up the stairs. Of course with our luck were found almost immediately. I scrunched up the piece of cloth with our message for Danny on it I had a feeling that Pariah would pull something so I had wrote to Danny about who he was and what he is to me. . . and Tucker heheh.

If Pariah wasn't going to pull something then Danny would be err dead but Pariah must be keeping Danny since as screwed up as it is he's a ghost prince that's existed for thousands of years.

How Danny's a ghost prince I don't know but we have to get our asses in gear to save Danny. The scene we saw was a very bored Danny who was listening to a speech that went like blah blah join the blah blah dark side blah blah we heard the speech so many times that it's just like being in Mr. Lancers all over again.

Of course Danny raised an eyebrow at our predicament and stared in shock when Pariah told us that we were insurance. Why that little bitch he's blackmailing Danny with us! And Danny has a fricken hero's complex which means it can be anyone's life even Dash's and he'll save them.

We are screwed because Danny will comply like an idiot!

So I yell and say "DANNY!" and Tucker does to I hope he'll snap out of it and he finally realizes he's been staring. On second thought he yelled hoarsely at Pariah "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! Let them go!" he then breaks into a coughing fit.

"Their freedom or yours child?" Pariah asks. "N-no D-danny you can't its okay y-your more important. " I choke out. "Sh-shes right Danny." Tucker says agreeing with me.

"Well child what is your choice? Your lives or theirs hmm?" Pariah asks mockingly knowing what he'll choose I know I said this before but the bitch!

The bonds on Tucker and I disappear and so did the skeletons that were detaining us. The king opens a portal and says "I have upheld my end you uphold yours child." Danny lowers his head and watch as we walk to the portal. I turn around and run to Danny giving him a one armed hug before murmuring in his ear "We'll get you out of this Danny I promise." Before heading back to the exit with Tucker I slip something in to his hand and I watch as he places it in his glove discreetly by pretending to scratch his arm.

He looks at the king and I hear Pariah says to the archer "I only promised to let them go. Not to let them live." The archer takes aim with two arrows notched and fires. "NO!" Danny screams before flying as fast as he can towards. I'm frozen in place I can't leave Danny alone! It could also be from the fear of dying but I won't tell anyone that.

I cry out as Danny knocks me into the portal but not before seeing the two arrows strike Danny in the heart and stomach. As he revert back to my human form all I hear is "Everything is going as planned." Before my vision dims. I then fond Tucker and I lying in the Casper high football field before passing out.

I open my eyes blearily and crawl out of bed. Only I'm not in my room I'm at Danny's but where is he? I realize that my clothes are in tatters and that I smell really bad. So I head to the shower and sigh as the hot water washes me blissfully. I watch as blood runs down the drain and see a brownish red mixed with the green it hit's me I remember what happened and I fall to my knees and the dam breaks I start to sob.

Danny's dead he's dead and it's my fault I should have never persuaded Tucker to not listen to Danny. I should have listened and it's all my fault. I shouldn't have gone is all I can think the guilt stabs me in my heart when I feel like I can face the world I leave the safety of the shower. I look and realize that Jazz or Mrs. Fenton must have taken my dirty clothes no they have to be rags by now.

I creep into Danny's room and it hits me my arms not broken anymore what happened. Well I'm not complaining I think to myself and realize that I have nothing to change into. I realize I have to wear his clothes. I know it's no big deal but he's dead now and that changes everything and my heart finally breaks and I start sobbing uncontrollably. I never cry but its Danny. Danny who I would never get the chance to tell how I feel, how much I love him.

I finally stop and bring myself to pull on his clothes I'm glad that they left me my undergarments there is no way I could bring myself to wear his boxers. As I pull on the baggy jeans and white T-shirt. I hold back my tears and enter the guest room to see Tucker hugging his PDA to his chest crying. I walk over and hug Tucker as tears that I've tried to hold back make it down my face silently and I tell myself silently I have to be strong not just for me not just for Tucker but for Danny.

I don't know how but I find myself in Danny's bed again. I walk hesitantly to his computer since we all agreed that we would document each ghost fight. I sit on his chair and try not to break down into tears as I type in PaulinaFenton only to find out that's not the password. I try dozens of passwords until Tucker comes and says softly "Hand me the keyboard Sam." I watch as he types the 9 letters that I myself had dreamed about and had wanted from the moment I had met Danny SamFenton. As soon as I see that I knew I had had my chance but I blew it.

My heart isn't just broken it's shattered and I can't help but cry. I don't even notice Jazz walk in to check up on us. I don't even fight her off when she hugs me. I don't care about my Goth indifference I would give anything away to have Danny back. I just cry and tell Jazz everything and by the end of it she's crying to and tells me it's not your fault I would have done the same but it doesn't matter I don't believe those words. I know it's my fault and nothing can make me feel better.

As my sobs subside I see Mrs. Fenton walk in and ask in a hushed voice "what happened to Danny?"

I look at Jazz and Tucker and Tucker says in a lifeless voice "Tell her everything even the secret." Jazz nods her head and I tell Danny's mom everything start to finish and wait for her to tell me to leave her house and never return. I wait for the screaming and the blame it doesn't come Maddie just sweeps me into a hug.

With Danny gone no ghost's attack they just come and go and give a few condolences. They all seem robotic I guess they attacked to battle Danny and banter. Maybe it was fun for them and made them feel alive again. The challenge I guess after the fight Danny would just laugh and say "Aww don't worry guys I was holding back I don't wanta be merciless plus it is fun to fight them and not have them cower in fear. I don't wanta destroy their hope that's heartless."

"I don't want to become Dan if I don't show mercy if I don't leave them with hope it'll destroy them and I promised I wouldn't turn into that. I don't mind being roughed up if it's for a good cause as long as every being has hope I'm fine. I don't mind being hunted and threatened or called names and I highly doubt that most of the ghosts do this for domination now." He says softly eyes glowing with compassion his hair blown gently by the wind. He had looked like an angel with his halo of light surrounding him and I realized that the halo on the church walls was a way to show the halo of light around them.

I know Danny wouldn't approve of the vengeance I wanted to dish out but I don't care. I say softly to Maddie "I want to be a ghost hunter." She looks at me and asks me if I'm sure. I nod and she takes me down to the lab and says "We had made suits for you Danny and Tucker a long time ago we always had a feeling the three of you would hunt ghosts we also had one for Jazz but she always refuses." She laughs bitterly knowing her son had been the ghost she had been protecting him from the whole time and that her daughter had started fighting ghosts because of him.

I look at the suits and see that Tuckers is a light yellow and not harsh but soft like the light that glows from a lamp. Jazz's is like Maddie's just more blue and Danny's is the one he had worn when he had walked into the ghost portal so long ago. I stroked the Hazmat suit and held back my tears and looked at mine. It was a light purple and I smiled emptily as I remembered how many times Tucker and I had been gooped in our battles and had spent hours trying to clean our clothes since you can't phase off ectoplasm.

I slowly pull down the Hazmat and wonder if I'm doing the right thing. I hear someone coming and look up and see Tucker and Jazz pulling down their own suits and I can't help but hesitate before pulling down the suit. I can only bring myself to put it on by thinking I am doing this for Danny but I can't help but see him shaking his head and saying give up your vengeance it's not worth it. I ignore imaginary Danny and zip up the suit sealing my old life away and start my new mission avenge Danny.

"So what do we call ourselves? The Avengers?" Tucker says trying to crack a joke to break the somber mood. I laugh emptily and say "The author doesn't own the Avengers so that would be copyright."

"Sam you can't acknowledge the writer!" Jazz whispers to me. "But Jazz the writer is lazy and finds it easier to talk through me since she's the gloomy one who wears dark colors!" I say ignoring death glare from the author.

"How about G.H.O.S.T as in Getting Hope Over Spectral Training?" I say using it as an acronym. Of course Jazz bursts my bubble with "Spectral training can only apply if we ourselves are these spectres." But thankfully Tucker sides with me and says "But Getting hope over learning how to fight spectres or G.H.O.L.H.T.F.S doesn't have the same ring to it." "Fine." Jazz grumbles.

We walk outside and see the sun setting. I think to myself as the day ends so does our old life or old hopes and dreams now it's time to start a new life. They say sunset is an ending and it is. It symbolizes or old life I guess the hope that Danny brought is sinking and disappearing and as I look up at the moon I whisper to it hoping Danny's out there "I hope you're up there Danny I know you always wanted to be an astronaut and see the stars up close."

I walk unafraid I couldn't care less if something tried to kill me I had nothing to live for and I wasn't going back to my parents they would never understand. I walk unintentionally to the spot where Danny and I had had our first fake out make out when he had been trying to catch Cujo. I sit down and notice a flower growing there. It's a silvery white rose with black thorns. How fitting our love was never meant to be the white rose represents death and never to be loved.

I look around and find a sharp rock and on the bark of the tree I look at a carving on the tree DXS in a heart when was that added? Danny must have done it. Oh well I think as I draw a crack down the center between the D and S.

It doesn't bother me that I just carved into a tree. It just makes me feel emptier and I look at the broken heart carved in the bark and walk away from it and my old life not caring and not regretting anything.

**There you have it my longest chapter so far! Did Sam seem out of character? Also I looked up flower meanings so I didn't look it up. Was it to depressing? Or was it fitting also tell me what you thought of the flashback" REVIEW and check out the poll! Also should the next chapter be Danny or Sam and should it be a two year time jump? So their 18 and Danny's Thoroughly on Pariahs side and stumbles upon old memories? Review on what you want to see happen and I'll add Sam to main characters I think I'll put this under romance. Ima listening to you belong to me, secrets, and a bunch of other songs that fit with this. Also remember I'm 13 so I don't do sex scenes people so no Danny forces himself on Sam. Okay, Okay.**

**Till next time Clockstrike**


	6. Old Tech,New Tech, Red Blood,Green Blood

**Forgotten Past Chapter 6**

**A/N sorry I haven't updated but I'm going to regulate my updating between my two stories and I'm going to revise my other story keep the plot and change the timeline seems too Mary-Sue gag. Also if you haven't check out my other story Forevermore. I've had a bad day so I'm taking it out on my stories!**

**Two years later: Amity Park: Fenton Works: Sam they are now 18**

I was angry, after everything that's happened Dash is still a bully and destroyed the file on the Prince we had! He had taken it from Tucker who was carrying it on a stick drive in case any ecto-unfriendlys tried to steal it. Unfortunately it met its untimely demise. On top of that I had lost my key to Fenton Works! Oh well at least Tucker could let me in to train.

Two years since he was pierced by those arrows. Two years since his parent's found out, two years since we started a new path. Vengeance was what I wanted and what would happen. Jazz, Tucker and I now wore the Hazmat suits all day since ghost attacks had grown. Without Danny the world was easy to terrorize but we three had stopped anyone from getting seriously injured.

But every month someone was taken and the one taken the previous month came back broken with twisted smile on their face. Those who came back instantly went into rehabilitation. Last time they didn't, it had ended badly. The person had attacked Tucker and every other person with green eyes mumbling about the prince. That was the first we had heard of the prince.

The first was when one of Dora's subjects had flown to us for help muttering about who the Prince was. It sounded like "Twisted . . . not the same . . . cruel eyes . . . Prince is P-!" then three ghosts had flown in. The one in the center was also the smallest and wore a black cloak with a green clasp, the hood pulled up concealing his face. He had a sword drawn and the others were the Fright Knight and Ember?! Who was he?

The Knight had said nervously "Is it wise to do this in the presence of these mortals?" Causing Ember to smirk and say "These Dipsticks are hardly a threat."

Then the cloaked one spoke and said "I'll be quick . . . or maybe not." His voice was cold and sounded familiar but then he stabbed the messengers' chest plunging it straight into his stomach and then twisted the blade before ripping it out like a bayonet. The ghosts' screams echoed around us before the ghost started slicing open the arms of the tortured soul. Tucker Jazz and I couldn't look away and couldn't move.

They watched as Dora's subject was disemboweled and as each and every one of his bones were broken before slowly burning the messenger with ectoplasm. Sam was sick to her stomach and Jazz was crying while Tucker looked like he had to puke. They then watched as the other ghost slowly went to a strange organ and saw as the other ghosts sword entered this organ and heard the screams as the messenger dissolved. The ectoplasm spatters were still on the wall.

"We should leave sire." The knight had said to the cloaked one. Causing Ember to reply with "The Prince is perfectly fine on his own and we could always destroy the dipsticks." The Prince! We were standing in the presence of the second strongest ghost in existence. The Prince turned to look at us his hood up the only thing showing was his eyes. His eyes looked like Danny's the same green only the Princes were colder. But something flickered in his eyes and he hissed something. Ember had then played some chords on her guitar and next thing we know were awake, alive and frozen neck down in a block of melting ice. The ectoplasm is no longer on the wall . . .

Danny's P.O.V

Who were those people I feel like I knew them in a . . . a past life? Ugh why do these, these humans make me, make me . . . FEEL! Father had said do not let emotions in. Do not get attached and that humans are dirt. But those three humans I've seen them before but why?! Maybe I'll do some research on this town time to go blackmail Technus. I smirk at the thought, that imbecile is fun to toy with. With that in mind I go pay a visit to Mr. Scream my plan's to the world.

When I reach Technus's door I open the door and let myself in. As Prince I ignore most of the rules, like Walker could put me in his prison. As I step into Technus's layer I roll my eyes at the lousy décor that consisted of T.V. screens flashing "TECHNUS IS THE HIPPEST" or "TECHNUS YOUR OVERLORD" I see a couch in the corner and swipe everything to the floor before lounging on it.

When Technus enters his jaw drops and he stammers "P-prince P-phantom w-why are y-you h-here?" Oh great he can't even speak properly. "I want you to get information on Amity Park, anything about a red head in a turquoise jumpsuit, a black haired girl in a purple one and a boy that wears a stupid hat in yellow." I say ignoring his staring. I then start fiddling with a small blue device. I click the screen and it says to swipe.

I do so and gasp silently at the screen saver. It looks like those three teens just 2-4 years younger. What's most startling is the fourth person. He looks like an inverted me with well more coloring. Perhaps he's part of my past. I pocket the small device and the name comes back to me, it's a cell phone. Strange i drift over to Technus and ask "Have you found anything yet?" Technus had just finished entering the final number and the screen flashed password accepted.

On the screen were several articles about missing Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. Theory's wondering what happened to the two Danny's. There was no way it could be a coincidence a ghost and a son of ghost hunters go missing. It's ridiculous what are the odds two Danny's both involved in ghost hunting, what are you going to say next Danny Phantom is Danny Fenton? It's obvious Phantom went rogue and kidnapped the Fenton's kid.

The next one after that had three pictures and the heading was **'Fenton IS Phantom!'** the pictures were in color and of Danny in ghost form, then one in his human and the last of him in mid morph. It had an interview from a Sam and Tucker that said "Danny maybe half-ghost but he gave up everything for this town. He gave up his dream to be an astronaut. He **DIED **for us Pariah Dark killed him for not submitting, he's dead and all you do is dishonor his name.

Phantom was startled, was it no he couldn't, but the names, it's impossible really, but why did he **feel** around those humans? Ugh why was it so confusing? Why do I feel so uncertain? Why do I feel period, I shouldn't feel anything those humans are meaningless. Shaking my head I finish reading all the info Technus gathered and walk out the door.

No ghost besides Father, Fright Knight and Ember have seen me with my hood down. No ghost knows what their Prince looks like and I prefer it that way.

As I operate the cellphone I enter albums and see pictures of Danny saving people, I wonder if I was this person we have the same features and we'd be the same age, I wonder. I feel angry I look at the circlet and hurled it as far away from me as possible. I have to know who I was!

**There you have it. I am furious since Netflix doesn't have Danny Phantom anymore! D:**

**Anyways I've been busy with Forevermore and arguing with my teacher over my speech anyways there's a rumor Danny Phantom's coming back but Phantom Planet killed the story line and I'm afraid Nick will butcher it to be less violent and more kiddie and stupid like Spongebob and FOP. **

_**Phantom: the author's arms are killing her since she got stabbed by a needle again for HPV also don't forget to review**_**.**

**Till next time Clockstrike**


End file.
